


"...and that's why you should never offer to help drunk noblemen."

by PotterWhoLockLin



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Gen, cornered, drunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterWhoLockLin/pseuds/PotterWhoLockLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is cornered by a drunk nobleman, who seems quite intent on more than just a hand up the stairs...how will Merlin get out of this one?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...and that's why you should never offer to help drunk noblemen."

Merlin was pressed up against the wall, his arms trapped uselessly between his chest and the other man's. He subtly attempted to wriggle free, but the nobleman was far too strong. He had a broad muscly arm pinned against Merlin's chest, and he was running the other hand along the sharp ridges of Merlin's ribs, relishing the quick rise and fall of Merlin's rapid breathing.  
"You are a handsome one," he crooned at Merlin, who twisted his face away in disgust at the nobleman's wine-sodden breath.  
What had he done to deserve this? All he'd done was offer to cart the drunks back to their chambers. The worst he'd ever had to experience was a few, hastily placed kisses on his cheek. But this...he had absolutely no idea what to do.  
He ran through several possibilities in his mind.  
Struggle free? That was out. He'd tried that earlier, and he had soon discovered that being a warlock unfortunately did not make you stronger.  
Use magic? No. The man was regrettably not drunk enough to forget magic if he saw it, though the idea was sorely tempting.  
That left one choice.  
"HELP! GET OFF ME, YOU-" Merlin was abruptly cut off by a large flat palm being slapped over his mouth. Merlin groaned internally with frustration. A rescue was getting unlikelier by the minute; they were in the nobleman's chambers, not the open corridor, so he wasn't going to be discovered anytime soon. His thought were disrupted by the other hand yanking off his neckerchief and ramming it in his mouth.  
Great. This would be fun to explain to Arthur.  
The nobleman pinned Merlin's hands above his head, and Merlin began to panic. How far was this man willing to go? He might be inebriated, but intoxicated he most certainly was not. He was, without a shadow of a doubt, the one in charge here.  
The man's hand began to drift...lower, and Merlin gave up all attempts at staying calm. With a sudden burst of energy, he writhed against his captor's embrace, trying to squirm away from the tongue that seemed intent on dragging itself along his cheek.  
And then Arthur burst in.  
Merlin sagged with relief, hanging limply from the nobleman's rope-like arms. At this point, the man had enough sense to know that when the king and all his knights are pointing their weapons at you, it really is a good idea to back off. He let go, and Merlin slid down the wall, landing in a crumpled heap.  
The man was lead off by Leon and Percival, who looked rather less benevolent than they did earlier at the feast. Arthur bent down beside Merlin and gently tugged off the gag.  
"Merlin," he said, trying to suppress a chuckle. "What did you do this time?"  
He and Gwaine helped Merlin back to Gaius's chambers, howling with laughter. Merlin would have to endure constant reminders for the next two weeks.


End file.
